


LA Trains【中】

by Micoris



Series: Translation [4]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Trains
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:26:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29168013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Micoris/pseuds/Micoris
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Park Jaehyung | Jae
Series: Translation [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2205918
Kudos: 1





	LA Trains【中】

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [LA Trains](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27207505) by [kpears](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kpears/pseuds/kpears). 



来源:AO3  
原作者:kpears  
译者:Micoris  
  


  
Jae对火车根本没有任何抗拒的能力——除非他实在买不起票了——这算是他上班比较体面的唯一出行方式——他还承受不起一辆车的开销。不过,有一点令他很讨厌的便是这沉闷的路途:在根本没有人要下车的站点停下,浪费他宝贵的几分钟时间。而他公司在终点站,意味着他每天都要重复这无聊至极的一段路。

再补充一下,始发站与终点站离得并不算近,每天两趟,一周五天,这冗长乏味的路程太令人窒息了。

不过他确实很喜欢整段火车上一直到终点站都安静得只有汽轮声,然后他可以回到舒服的家。一天的工作之后,无趣的车程却能稍稍带给他一点安慰,洗脱那些工作报告,例行会议,日常工作所带来的疲倦,还有他老板对他的喊叫与责骂也暂时被抛在脑后了。

但那最关键的一点,让整段路变得不再难以忍受,甚至欣喜地期盼着搭上这班火车的原因——那总坐在他对面的漂亮的韩国男生。Jae对他了解多少？其实可以说是完全不认识。听起来可能有点诡异,但那男生那双温暖的褐色眼睛总能抚慰他,即使他们最亲昵的一步也只是在眼神相撞时给彼此一个浅浅的微笑。这情境令Jae脸红的次数是个天文数字,他甚至不知道原来人的血液供给可以使他的脸颊红到这种程度,但这的的确确在发生,他也清楚地记得第一次过后那男生嘴角勾出得意的笑容。

***

那是周一的晚上。周一总是最糟糕的——Jae的老板最烦躁易怒的一天,办公室里的环境也充斥着火药味。大家都懂的一条不成文规定就是千万不要在周一惹到老板。很显然,那天Jae又不知怎么地触到他怒点了,因为下一秒他耳旁又盘绕起无休止的厉声训斥。脸上刺痛得仿佛被刀划了一道口子,流出来的不是鲜血,而是他老板难听的讽刺话语与漠不关心的同事们冷眼旁观的表情。

所以Jae克制不住,崩溃地哭了出来。火车上的人都在忙各自的事情,没人注意到他。他在想,会有人能看到我的眼泪吗,或者说他也根本不想知道——反正没有一个人过来关心他,他更不想知道他们是真的没留意还是只是看到了也装作不知道;他们都太专注于自己的事情,没有人有空去问他一句是否还好。他一点都不好。

从起点到终点一共有二十三站,那个可爱的男生(起码在Jae看来是这样的)在从他公司算起第十站上车。Jae大概算了一下,他还有三十分钟的时间去整理心情,控制他的眼泪安静待在眼眶里不要流出来。他也不知道为什么自己不想让那男生看到自己在哭,可能"呃,哥们,你还好吗？"并不是他想从他一年零三个月的暗恋对象口中听到的最好的开场白。

所以他在那男生上车之前就止住了眼泪,但他知道他的眼睛通红,一看就知道刚才哭过。在这他觉得最消沉,最羞耻,最绝望的时间点,火车上的人比刚才少了很多,他的脆弱也就更突显出来。Sammy告诉过他一万遍他老板对他的所作所为完全不需要再忍受下去,但那对他来说并不那么容易,对于他这样一个什么社会地位都没有的普通上班族和一个拥有一家企业的老板,反抗根本就是不可能的事情。他沉浸在自己的痛苦之中,错过了那个帅哥进车厢时对他露出的担忧的表情。

Jae蜷缩在座位上,心烦意乱,这根本不像是他应有的样子。所以当一个轻柔的声音——很明显是在对着他——打破火车上的寂静的时候他被吓了一大跳。但那声音并不尖锐刺耳(最近他一直听到的都是这样的),倒像轻轻划过黄油刀般温软。

"Hey,我能在这弹一会儿吉他吗？我在做一个频道,现在我想在这拍段视频。不过如果这会打扰到你的话……"

Jae确实被吓了一大跳,因为他喜欢了很久的那个帅哥在和他讲话,也完全没意识过来那男生对他讲的是英语。从那男生上车到现在大概过了二十分钟,大部分乘客都已经下车了,车厢里只剩下零星几个人。Jae有充分的时间去调整状态,让他的声音听起来别跟只呛住的青蛙一样,如果有人要跟他讲话的话(而这通常不会发生)。但当那男生开口的时候他刚缓过来的哭够的了喉咙又微微发胀。

"没……没关系的。完全可以。"他像小鸡啄米一样狂点头,像怕自己表达得还不够清楚。

事实上Jae想听那可爱的男生弹吉他到要疯掉了,他只是不敢承认。他自己也在玩吉他,而那男生总把一个精致的皮质吉他包挎在背部乘上火车。有时他在想,会不会弹吉他就是他工作的一部分(如果是的话得找他拿签名才行),或者这只是能让他放松心情的小物件,带着它在身边能获得安全感与自信心。

对于Jae来说,那把吉他应该是能让他和那男生聊得来的一个宝藏希望,如果他们真的开始聊天,谈谈他们共同的音乐兴趣,有机会的话。但他那该死的社交恐惧症让一切美好的对谈只存在于他的想象之中。但可能,只是可能,一切还是有转机的。

"啊好,谢谢你。"Jae注意到他的英文有一种加拿大口音。他督见那男生挪去几个座位开外,把相机架在座椅上,按下录制开关。

Jae用余光悄悄看着他,(他不想表现得像个一直盯着他的花痴一样),只见他小心地拉开吉他包的拉链,拿出一把漂亮的原声吉他。他对着镜头轻轻笑了一下,让Jae觉得自己现在就快要死掉。在这里,在这一瞬间。

_I’m stuck in the moment_  
_我被困在此瞬间_  
_Because it shines beautiful_  
_因为这过于耀眼_

  
  
好吧,如果那好看的杀人微笑还不够的话,他的声音——彻底终结Jae砰砰乱跳的心脏。

_So do these streetlights_  
_是这些街灯的缘故_  
_So do you_  
_也是因为你_

  
他的声音是Jae听过最动人的——对他来说是。与吉他扫出的轻柔和弦相配的温暖甜蜜的声音,是他近期从别人口中听到的最美妙的。他的耳朵是造了什么福能有这样的待遇。

_Wish we could stay here_  
_希望我们能在这里直到永远_  
_Without so much as blinking_  
_希望我能省去眨眼的功夫_

他很难不注意到Jae一直在盯着他看,他眼底闪过一丝狡黠,似乎在说,我知道你在看我。Jae不想让自己暴露在痴迷于他的容貌与声线的尴尬中。

_Keep you in my eyeline_  
_这样我就能将你珍存于我眼中_  
_Chronos must die_  
_希望时间能定格于此_

  
Jae错过他进车厢时的表情,但现在他没有错过那句keep you in my eyeline被唱出来时那男孩看向他的眼神。那眼神让他的心跳突然止住了一拍。

  
  
Jae无法移开自己的视线,为他深深迷醉,直到他唱完整首歌,轻轻的哼唱声在车厢里流转,回荡。最后一个音节从他唇边淡去,对着镜头又露出那迷人的笑容,他站起身,关掉相机,把吉他放回包里拉上拉链。

Jae想要给他鼓掌,至少这是能向他认证那天才般的吉他技巧与如蜜的嗓音的最简单的方法。噢,还有那致命的笑容,让Jae心神荡漾的浅笑,从这一年零三个月前勾住他心弦,让他无法安静地坐在自己的座位上假装坐在他对面的只是一名普通乘客,假装自己没有为他沉沦。

突然间,上一秒所发生的事情都变得不重要,整个世界似乎只剩下他们两个。恍惚中,他们视线相撞,Jae感觉自己有点眩晕。他无可救药地爱上他了。而先前听他唱歌的欣喜一并消失,剩下的是——他愿意用他的生命换取那男生的平安喜乐——这突如其来的意识实在有点超负荷。他想要得到他,不管他的名字是什么。Jae心痛如绞,Sammy告诉过他,'如果不主动,你和他之间什么故事都不会发生'。确实如此——所以Jae悔恨不已:他没办法像他外向的室友一样轻易就敢上去搭讪。所以他在等一个时机——正是当下。他不能放走这来之不易的机会。

_说话啊Jae。随便讲点什么都好。_

"哇噢——兄弟,那太棒了。真他妈的绝了。"话一说出口,Jae就畏缩得想找个地洞钻进去。

_靠。他肯定觉得我就像个傻子一样。他——_

"噢,"他笑着说,带着一丝紧张感, _他这是脸红了吗？_ "谢谢。"他轻轻笑了一下,Jae觉得自己心跳可能要即刻停掉了。

"我也想把吉他弹得像你一样好……"Jae原只是在心底讲给自己听,但他看到那男生看向他的表情时他意识到自己把这话说出声来了。不过貌似看起来并不是件坏事,因为面前的人对他露出一个温暖的笑容。

"噢你也玩吉他吗？"他说,"我想听！你想要试试的话可以用我的琴！"

Jae惊诧又慌乱,"啊——不用了——我只是——"

"不,弹给我听。"

如果这是别人这样跟他讲话的话,他可能会直接转身走掉,才不管什么社交礼节——虽说这会让他成为个无礼又粗鲁的人。但那他暗恋了一年多的男生当然不是别人。

所以Jae眼看着他拉开吉他包,把琴递给自己。

他紧张地接过来,手指小心地扫了几下琴弦。这无疑是把好吉他,他一直想要买一把这样的。他调整了一下自己原本蜷缩着的坐姿,把腰挺直,指尖轻扫琴弦。

_Fly me to the moon_  
_带我飞往月球_  
_Let me play among the stars..._  
_让我遨游在群星之间_

  
他甚至不确定自己是从什么时候开始跟着吉他旋律哼唱起来,但他现在的确在向着他暗恋了一年多的人唱着最动情的歌。

那男生没有把视线从Jae身上移开,静静看着他整场"表演",如果能被这样称作的话。通常来说,如果被一直盯着看,Jae会感到很不舒服,觉得自己被监视,剖析,从而打开他社交恐惧的开关。当然,对眼前人,一切都变得不同。

歌曲随着Jae淡去的尾音画上终止符。他抬头,对上那男生的眼睛,面前的人仿佛失了神,怔怔地看着他。Jae从没见过他这副表情——他一直都是冷静又乐观,好像这世界所有操蛋的事情对他来说都毫无影响一样。Jae有时很羡慕他这种生活态度。

  
"什……什么叫你弹的没有我好？这简直太完美了！"他笑着说, _啊,那该死的笑容。_

  
"谢谢。"Jae轻声说,手掌在后脖颈摩挲。空气中紧张的气氛又升了一格——他们的眼神接触从未断开。他之前没机会好好欣赏那男孩的眼睛:如果他直直盯着看可不只是花痴了,别人会觉得他就像个变态。不过能看清楚他的眼睛,这令人不舒服的紧张气氛也不是不能忍受:那双眼睛,深含火花与星河,正闪闪绽放光芒。虽然这样说有点俗套,但在Jae看来,那眼中四溢的微光,在火车车厢糟糕的车灯下也显得优雅空灵。

在Jae要为那男孩的美貌背过气之前,列车即将到站"叮"的提示音从耳边响起。那男孩打断他们的眼神交流,小声笑了一下,往外看了眼站台。

"你知道——这听起来可能有点……草率,"他突然开口;他要在这个站下车,而Jae要去的终点站还在前面。时间居然过得这么快。"但是……你想要和我来喝一杯吗？酒或其他什么都行。你刚才看起来有点沮丧,我知道现在很晚了但……"

"当……当然。我很乐意。"这次Jae在他脑子还没转过来之前就开了口。

_那个帅哥刚才约我去喝东西。好吧,那应该算不上一场约会。但某种程度上……约会……可能吧,这就是约会没错。_

"你不觉得这有点——奇怪吗？我甚至不知道你的名字,我们可以说完全不认识对方,我……"

那男孩的声音逐渐减弱。Jae装作无所谓地耸了耸肩(其实很有所谓),"我也不清楚……你看起来挺酷的,我只是……"他脸上的潮红阻止他把这句话说完。"呃……"他又缓缓开口,夹杂着尴尬,

"我叫Jae。"

他不自觉地就伸出他的手(可能是工作场合逼迫他形成的社交习惯)。但他没有像他老板告诫过他的那样"保持良好的眼神接触",因为他觉得先前的对视已经足够久了,对今天来说。

列车进站了。Jae以为那男孩会直接告诉自己他的名字然后随意地说一句"走吧"。但,噢,不。不是这样。

车门打开,那男孩,Jae迷恋了一年零三个月的那男孩,把脸凑近Jae,慢慢地,带着一丝犹豫,把他的唇印在Jae脸颊上。一个吻。

Jae觉得自己快要不能呼吸。

"我叫Brian。"他在Jae耳边轻声说,温柔的语调与呼出的热气让Jae全身打了个颤。

他现在就会死掉然后升入天堂。

"我们走吧,Jae？"Jae听到自己的名字从那叫Brian的男孩口中说出来,一切都是这么不真实。他想掐一下自己的脸看是不是他正在做梦(当然如果他这样做的话他会显得更加尴尬)。"我知道附近有家咖啡厅不错,就在车站旁边,或者我们可以去别的地方……"

Jae点点头,不自觉地笑了出来。他抬头,原本以为Brian还是会摆出那副酷酷的表情,他没想到—— Brian是脸红了吗？Jae嘴角的弧度咧得更开了。

"怎么了？"Brian含糊地说,嘴微微嘟起来。Jae爆出一阵笑声,"没事。"Brian脸上又露出了他的招牌笑容,Jae觉得这笑容与他非常相称。  


  
惊奇的是(又或者,意料之中的是),Jae和Brian真的很合得来。Jae了解到,Brian也和他一样过着普通的办公室生活,但会在午饭时间到街上表演,还挣了挺多钱。他们和彼此分享对音乐的热爱,一起聊办公室工作就跟披萨上的菠萝一样令人讨厌。

所以,当Jae在零点过五分回到家中(在经历完一场关于阴谋论的激烈探讨后,他们觉得是时候结束这个夜晚了),Sammy问他："你他妈上哪儿去了？还这么开心？你喝醉了吗？"。几个小时前,他在下班之后接到Jae的电话几乎是哭着问他"你今天过得好吗？今天是我人生中最糟糕的一天。"但是现在,Jae告诉他说,也许今天并没有他原本以为的那样糟糕。Sammy问他为什么,他只是浅浅地说,他现在有个男朋友了。是谁？除了Brian Kang不会是其他人。

第二天傍晚,在一天劳累的工作之后——以前他总会看见Brian沉迷于他的手机然后走进列车车厢,坐到他对面,让他的心砰砰作响——他一直不想要体会这种紧张感。

但这天不是这样。他看到Brian走进来,在自己身旁坐下,把他们的手牵在一起,头靠在他肩膀上,笑着跟他打招呼。这一次,紧张感变成了喜悦与温暖,填满他整颗心脏。

也许,在今后的每一天,Jae会更加享受他的车程。  


[Twitter！](http://www.twitter.com/@micoris4jaek)


End file.
